Hopelessly and Ridiculously
by less1than2three3
Summary: I was hopelessly and risidiculously caught up in James Sirius Potter.
1. Explaining Things

Sometimes I wish I had never known James Sirius Potter. Actually, that's a lie. I love knowing him. He's my irritating, arrogant, dorky and gorgeous best friend; I would never wish that I had never known him. I might just wish that I never loved him because that more of the problem.

Yep, that's right. I love my best friend. I've loved James ever since he pushed me into a mud puddle and I retaliated by kicking him in the shins. Granted, I didn't fall in love with him then, it's been a recent evolution. And it's a problem.

Not only is it a problem because it's the most cliché even in the history of ever to have your best friend fall in love with you (don't tell Aunt Hermione or Uncle Ron I said that though, they might shun me) and anyone who knows me knows how much I loathe clichés. No, it's a problem because my absolutely oblivious best friend has no idea, which makes it even more cliché and me even angrier at the fact my love life (or lack of) is a complete cliché and I spend copious amounts of time with him.

Luckily, it's not just me and James in our group. Our little circle of friendship is completed by Lysander and Lorcan, the Scamander twins. I would say that they were also my best friends but they are besties with each other… and then there is the fact that my dad and their mum had a fling after the Second Great War and in some alternate reality in a different world we would be related. It's weird to think about so I don't spend too long on the thought when it comes up.

Anyways, I am completely and ridiculously in love with my best friend and it is driving me insane. It's not like I can help it either! There is nothing more that I want than to be free of this infatuation but every time I try to stop, I see his stupid grin with his stupider dimples in his creepily beautiful face with his ridiculously thick hair tossing out of his absurdly gorgeous eyes… and them I'm in love all over again.

My name is Ariana Charlotte Longbottom and I am in love/addicted to James Sirius Potter.


	2. Getting Out

Some days, it is just gruelling to be a part of the Longbottom family. Granted, we aren't so wide spread as the Weasley family with multiple cousins but I do have four other siblings.

Whatever reason my mum had for giving birth to 5 kids must have been a good one. I watched those videos that are mandatory in sex-ed classes and birth is not the magically process everyone says it is, it looks like it hurts. A lot. That's why Granny Weasley is one of my heroes, giving birth to 7 children. That and she killed the sociopath known to many as Bellatrix Le Strange.

Anyways, my parents had 5 children. There are the twins, Franklin and Alice, who are 3 years older than me. Franklin is older than Alice by 16 minutes and is the kid who looks the most like dad; Alice is the female version and the only brunette daughter they have. Hazel is my other older sister by 2 years and has mum's dirty blonde hair and dad's dark brown eyes. Then there is Christian, the baby of the family. He's a year younger than me with dad's chocolate looks but mums light blue peepers. We all looked pretty much the same and because we were born so close to each other, we had a fairly good relationship. Unless, it's the start of school.

"Ari! Have you seen my purple lacy top?" Hazel demanded, hands on hips in a good impersonation of mum. I almost feel the urge to answer her politely when I remember it's only Hazel; but since I'm a nice sister, I answer her nicely anyway.

"No, have you tried asking Ali? Purple is more her colour, I'm a blue kind of girl." Hazel glared at me before marching out of our shared room and down the hall to yell at Alice, who's in the bathroom.

"Ari, can you help me? I can't get Norman into his cage." Christian asked hesitantly, knocking politely on the door. I ignore the urge to squeal at the adorableness that is my younger brother.

"Why can't Frankie help you?" Christian went a bit pink and mumbled something about accidently turning all of Franklin's shirts and socks pink. Taking pity on the poor boy, I went and help him put his owl in the cage and was rewarded for my good deed by being pecked. I always knew Norman never liked me.

Glaring, I walked back over to my room already plotting the multitude of way I was going to kill that stupid bird. I was plotting Norman's demise so much; I didn't notice that I walked into a war zone.

"What did you do with my shirt?" Hazel yelled at our older sister. Alice continued packing her Hogwarts bag like she wasn't about 3 seconds away from death. I'm going to miss her when Hazel kills her from impatience or thievery.

"Absolutely nothing. I haven't seen your shirt." Alice replied calmly, closing her trunk. "Maybe you should try looking under you bed. I swear that's where everything ends up." Hazel gave her a suspicious look but followed her advice. I watched entranced as her hand disappeared under her bed and re-appeared with her shirt.

"Now, you have your shirt. Hurry and finish packing up. I don't want to be late." Alice ordered, making her way out of our room. I kept staring at Hazel's bed in wonder, only nodding politely to our older sister.

"Hazel, your bed is scary." I whispered, edging away from it.

"I know." She muttered back, also edging away from the bed. Once we were by the door, Hazel kindly levitated our trunks to us and we bolted, not bothering to turn off the light or close the door to our room. Rushing down the stairs, we entered into the Leaky Cauldron and placed our luggage on a nearby table.

Ever since I could remember, we had lived at the Leaky Cauldron. Mum was the owner and we all lived in the flat above the bar. Since there was only so much room, all the girls shared and Franklin and Christian shared. We only had one bathroom, which made morning an epic battle of wits; stamina and patience. Christian usually won surprisingly. Probably had to do with mum waking him up so he could have the hot water, the perks of being the baby in the family.

Another perk was that since he was the baby of the family, it meant he didn't get in trouble as much. It sounds kinda stupid, but as the baby, the rest of us felt the need to protect him and usually tried to take the blame for stuff he did. Alice once got grounded for 2 weeks because she told mum that she was the one who broke Great-Aunt Maggies vase; Christian had actually been playing with a quaffle and broke it. Mum wasn't too impressed wither way.

Mum is also not impressed when we are late, she hates lateness. It's one of the reasons why we always left for Kings Cross so early. It wasn't so bad because most of the families who were heavily involved in the Second Great War did this, just to avoid the media. I had thought that we would have been leaving slightly later because mum had a late night at the pub but unfortunately, mum's habit has also rubbed off on Franklin and Alice. Since this was their last year, they basically rushed us more than ever, even without the help of mum.

It wasn't long before everyone was downstairs and ready to go. Due to mum's previously stated reason, she had opted to sleep in and not wish us goodbye. It's okay though, we left her a note.

Anyways, we all crowded around the fireplace, arguing about the order we would be leaving in when flooing to Kings Cross Station (The ministry put in a secret room to make getting there easier) After watching Hazel and Christian floo together and Alice leaving straight after to keep an eye on them, I immediately felt Franklin push me in.

I barely had a chance to turn and give him a piece of my mind about how bad it was to man-handle a girl when he threw in the floo powder and forced me to leave. It seems like today my brother felt the extreme need to be a wanker. Stupid git.


	3. Here Comes Madison Smythe

When someone pushes you into a fire place and then you proceed to be swallowed by green flames, one would think you would scream; this doesn't happen in the wizarding world. I think this mode of transport is pretty ironic considering the whole 'burn the witch' episodes during the 18th century. Surprisingly, I'm the only one that does. Well, me and my best friend Madison.

Now, if you're confused at this point because I've already said that James is my best friend; don't be. As much as I love James (platonic or otherwise) there is only so much I can talk to him about without it becoming extremely awkward; embarrassing or both. This is where Madison fits in. Actually, that sounds terrible. Let me start over.

Madison Smythe is my best _female_ friend. I first met her on the Hogwarts Express when she had kicked James in the shin after he tried to play a joke on her (it turns out she kicked the same shin I had; great minds think alike.) I pretty much knew we were destined to meet when she caught my chocolate frog from escaping. Well, after catching my chocolate frog and making sure I didn't fall into the Lake; our friendship was cemented by being sorted into Hufflepuff.

Hufflepuff isn't so bad. I mean, I don't have the chance to ogle James as much (discreetly, of course) as he is a year older and in Gryffindor; so I don't feel as stalkerish as much. Lysander and Lorcan were also a year older than me and in a different house so I'm lucky I met Madison, I would hate to go through my 7th year alone.

"Ari! Help me! The waffles are attacking me!" Sometimes I truly wonder if I mean my previous statements when she says stuff like that. Madison threw herself into my arms, making us tumble onto the ground.

"Yes, pastry is frightening. It's not as if eating the evil waffles will make them stop attacking you." Seriously, she could be so silly some times.

"Remember Ari, you are what you eat." Madison replied seriously. I hate to admit it but she does have a point.

"Well, I don't remember eating awesomeness." Madison and I both turned and looked at the only person who could say something so conceited and make it sound so endearing.

"That's because you only eat conceitedness." Madison replied, maturely giving James a little kick in the shins.

He kicked her back in a mature retaliation, also sticking out his tongue. He's so charming. "You're face is conceited." Did I say charming? Forget I ever said that word in relation to him.

"And I'm still on the ground." I interrupted. And it was true; I was still on the ground along with Madison. She didn't seem to be too worried about it though; she looked pretty comfortable lying on the ground.

James rolled his eyes but none the less helped me up. A few well placed whining got Madison of the ground and we were once again, off to get on the train. It turns out my git of an older brother was too embarrassed to be associated with me in public, so he sent James to make sure I got on the train. At least he's a caring git.

Anyways, since mum was having a sleep in, I was able to go and put my stuff away. After that was successfully done, I realised that I now had no one to say goodbye to. I do admit that there was the smallest amount of sadness.

"Ari, can you go save us a compartment? I would do it but I have to say goodbye to my mum and dad." Madison muttered, pushing me towards the huge red train. I glared at her but ultimately did what she said. It wasn't long after getting a compartment that I was joined by Lysander and Lorcan.

"Hey guys. What are you doing here so early?" Lysander barely looked at me, just sat down and looked out the window. He must have had a bad holiday or something.

"Hey Ari; Mum and Dad are out trying to find a new species of pixie in Scandinavia, so they couldn't stay long. They apparated us into the alley next to the station and left." So, that explained Lorcan's enthusiasm and Lysander's sullenness.

The thing about Lorcan and Lysander was that while Lorcan embraced the oddness that was Rolf and Luna Scamander, Lysander tried to pull away from it. It didn't mean he loved his family any less, it just meant that you never made fun of them when he was near. I could remember the time he hexed Xavier Zambini for referring to his mother as 'Loony Luna'.

We probably only had to wait for about 10 minutes and most of that was Lorcan recounting their holiday. By the time Madison and James had arrived, I already knew exactly what had happened to them. "Ari, you will never guess what had happened to me!" Madison sung as she twirled into the compartment.

"Since I will never guess it, why don't you tell me what happened?" Madison pouted at me before flicking me on the nose.

"You're no fun Ari. Why couldn't you just have a guess like every other sane person?" Laughing, I adopted a fake thinking pose.

"Well, I don't know Maddy. Maybe it's because I'm not sane?"

"I second that motion!" James yelled from the seat across from us. He was grinning like a mad man and that only mad Madison angry.

"Motion denied!"

See, there is a funny thing. Madison absolutely loathes James. She says it's because he's an immature git who is completely oblivious to everything. I say it's because she's threatened by the fact that her position as my most insane friend is always in peril, but I never say it out loud where she can hear me. She might kill me.

Anyway, since Madison hated James and James was always annoying Madison as a way to get back at her; I now had the _privilege_ to spend the next few hours with them while they bickered non-stop. It's always a fun experience. Note the sarcasm.


	4. Here Comes Hogwarts

**Hello Guys :) Well, what can I say. I haven't updated in a verryyyyy long time. Like, really long. I've had this chapter sitting on my laptop for months now but since I have more time, hopefully I can update more :) yay :) **

**Anyways, just have to say that I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>By the time we reached Hogwarts, I was more than ready to depart from that stupid train. It wasn't enough that Madison and James would bicker about the smallest things while in the tiny compartment but when I had left to go to the girls bathroom, Madison came (it's a girl thing, don't try to understand if you're a male) and ranted about how James was an immature git and that I should just not be his friend. James returned the favour by ranting about the same thing when he accompanied me in my search for some much neededdeserved chocolate.

They are both immature gits as far as I'm concerned.

Anyways, I was more than ready to get off the blasted train before the most depressing thought hit me. I was in the same house Madison and she was one of my roommates. Joy. I know was going to be hearing about how much of a jerk James was while I unpacked. Knowing my luck, I probably wouldn't be able to escape her tirade until I went to sleep; and even then I bet Madison had some way of ranting about it in my dreams.

By the time I was out, I ran straight for the closest carriage. It doesn't really matter who was in it, anyone was better than listening to James or Madison bitch about one another. Luckily, I had jumped into a cabin with Julia and Tabitha Macmillan. They were my other two roommates and the twin daughters of my mum's best friends, Ernie and Susan Macmillan. They were pretty much identical and they were really quiet, which is something I relish at this very moment.

"Hello Ariana." The twin on the left, who I assume is Julia, said.

"Hey Jules, hey Tabby. How are you guys?" They probably would have responded with something like 'good thanks, and you?' but they weren't able to, because my psycho of a best friend screamed my name.

"Are you hiding from Madison again?" Tabitha asked, the slightest hint of amusement in her voice. I snorted, crossing my arms with a firm 'no'. I don't think they believed me if the giggling was anything to go by. But, I don't really care. They didn't kick me out and they didn't tell Madison where I was, so I was very happy. The carriage ride to Hogwarts was actually quite pleasant.

"ARIANA CHARLOTTE LONGBOTTOM! WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!?" I should have known I wouldn't be able to run from her forever. After ditching her at the carriages, I should have figured that being in the same house and year level with Madison, I would invariably meet her again that night. Giving a sheepish look at the people around me, I swivelled in my spot on the long bench to face a fuming Madison.

"Oh, Maddy, there you are. I had looked everywhere for you." I replied, tacking on a nervous laugh just for the sake of it. That seemed to make her angrier. If I look closely, I think I can see the steam coming out of her ears.

"Bullshit you did. I bet you ran off and perved on James instead of talking to me, your best friend." She sniffed, sitting next to me and ignoring the fact I was nearly dying from the amount of blood that had rushed to my face.

"Madison, you can't say stuff like that. What if someone heard you?" I hissed at her. Madison gave a lady-like snort in response "Oh please, everyone who isn't absolutely stupid can tell you would drag James into a nearest coat closet to have your wicked way with him given the chance. Hence, why James doesn't know yet know"

"You're over-exaggerating." I hissed, having completely lost my appetite due to the embarrassment of her last statement. Not the James being stupid thing, I hear that almost every day. The part where she said I would drag him into the nearest closet and 'have my wicked way with him'. I don't think that. Not at all. Promise.

Madison cocked her eyebrow in response and tapped a passing Ravenclaw student. "Excuse me, but do you know my friend here?" The random person barely glanced at me before answering Madison's question with "Yes, she's Professor Longbottom's daughter. The last one."

Madison gave him a sickeningly sweet smile. "Yeah, that's her. Do you know who she has a crush on, she won't tell me." He barely even had to think about it, saying James' name quickly. Madison then shoved him away with a triumphant smirk at me that I didn't see, I was blushing so hard.

"Madison! Stop it! You're embarrassing me!" I hissed, giving her a quick elbow to the stomach. She returned my gesture with a shove in the shoulder before flicking her hair and turning away from me to watch the sorting. I turned to do the same. After all, it was Lily and Hugo's turn to be sorted.

I could barely see them in the throng of first years, but then Lily was called up. Not even a glance at her and everyone could tell she was a Weasley. Anyway, her sorting was pretty uneventful. Being a Weasley and a Potter, it was expected that she would become a Gryffindor (which she did).

Not to say that all Weasley's became a Gryffindor. Almost half of them were sorted into other houses, even Slytherin. I heard rumours about that one. One of the older cousins, Dominique Weasley, was sorted into the house. Apparently, one of the teachers fainted. Huge controversy. Anyways, it's not so bad now. There has been a Weasley in nearly every single house now, except for Hufflepuff; which I really don't understand.

I mean, Hufflepuff is such a good house. Everyone is so friendly and nice, the Common Room is always full of smiles and laughter. I think everyone just has the wrong idea about us, because we aren't that much into violence or whatever. Mum (who was a Hufflepuff) says that Hufflepuff's are lovers, not fighters.

In my musings, I had missed Hugo's sorting (he was a Gryffindor). If I turned my head to a certain degree and tilt it slightly to the right, I could see James giving his sister a big hug and smile. I promise I wasn't smiling. Not at all.


End file.
